happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokidoki Princess Precure
Story Hime was sucked into another world, as well as Omori we she met the Aguri, Makoto, and Cure Empress Characters Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto)/ Cure Sword (キュア ソード Kyua Sōdo) - Makoto was once the royal guard of Trump Kingdom but is now just like Mana and the others. She stills mourns over Marie Ange's lost after episode 50. Makoto creates songs for Ai-chan and is a super-idol and is said to be very responsible and stubborn. Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime?) / Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu?) - The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, the dark blue "Sherbet Ballet" (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree?)and the green "Macadamia Hula Dance" (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu?). She is represented by Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri?) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?)- A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She tried to seal away the Selfish King in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Ai to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. After reuniting with Ai-chan, she is able to transform once again, but with a limit of 5 minutes. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Marie Ange's light fragment. Cure Empress (キュアエンプレス Kyua Enpuresu?) - The legendary Pretty Cure which protected the world from evil Omori Yuko (大森 ゆうこ Ōmori Yūko?) / Cure Honey (キュアハニー Kyua Hanī?) - Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her standard signature color is yellow, and she can change into the blue and red Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチアー Poppukōn Chiā?) and Coconut Samba (ココナッツ サンバ Kokonattsu Sanba?). She is represented by clovers. Mascots Ribbon (リボン Ribon?) - Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely and Cure Princess’s fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi?) - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Ai (アイ Ai?) - Ace's Child's-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a 6 years old mascot who as reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby then turned into a child because of the precure's love. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she is learning to says a word, but she also smiles. And As a six years old she can to both of this things. Villians (Unroyal) Spike ' 'Ōjarashikunai ' 'Max 'Rex ' 'Joō ' Category:User:Cure prism Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Crossover